1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a grounding means, and particularly to a grounding means of a cable assembly used in a notebook computer.
2. Description of Prior Arts
A computer system, such as a personal computer or notebook computer, emits EMI radiation and other electronic xe2x80x9cnoisexe2x80x9d due to the electronic components included in the computer system. Various threshold values defining acceptable levels of EMI radiation from a computer system have been established, for example, by government agencies. To be EMI-compliant in accordance with these established EMI radiation limits, computer manufacturers have taken steps to minimize EMI radiation levels emitted from various components of computer systems and also to minimize EMI radiation levels emitted from wires and cables used to interconnect various components, such as to connect a display device to the motherboard. Various techniques are employed to reduce EMI emissions from not only the electronic components but also the cables. For example, a special metallic casing may be used over a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, or a special metallic paint may be used on the inside of computer casings, or a special ground line may be used in a cable assembly. As shown in FIG. 7, a cable assembly 9 adapted for interconnecting a display device to a motherboard of a notebook computer is illustrated. The cable assembly 9 includes a cable end connector 91, a number of wires 92 attached to the cable end connector 91, and a conductive cloth 93 surrounding the wires 92. The number of wires 92 comprise a number of signal wires and ground wires. However, the ground wires do not conductively contact with the conductive cloth 93 such that the conductive cloth 93 is not actually grounded.
In FIG. 8, another cable assembly 8 is disclosed. The cable assembly 8 further employs a ground ring 81 connecting with a ground line 82 and subsequently connecting with a ground means included in a notebook computer to thereby more effectively eliminate EMI occurred in the notebook computer. Conventionally the ground line 82 together with the ground ring 81 conductively engages with the ground means via a screw means. However, it is very possible that the screw means mechanically loosens up and then the ground ring 81 disengages from the ground means, which will adversely influences the EMI elimination. Further, and of more significance, there is little free space in now developed, lower profile notebook computer or thinner laptop computers due to the density of the overall packaging of the computer system components. Obviously, the ground ring 81 shown in FIG. 8 which should be engaged with the ground line through a screw means, occupies a large amount of space and avoidably increases the whole height of the notebook computer.
Hence, an improved grounding means of a cable assembly used in a notebook computer is highly desired to overcome the above-mentioned defects of current art.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a grounding means used in a cable assembly which can achieve an effective grounding against EMI.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a grounding means used in a cable assembly which has a reduced height.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a grounding means used in a cable assembly which can achieve a reliable grounding path.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a grounding means used in a cable assembly which can be easily manufactured and assembled.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, a grounding means in accordance with the present invention, which is used in a cable assembly, includes a metallic shell, a conductive fabric tape attached onto the metallic shell, and a lock member encased in the metallic shell for securing the conductive fabric tape with the shell. The metallic shell defines a receiving space receiving the lock member and has an inner surface and an opposite outer surface. The conductive fabric tape covers the inner and outer surfaces of the metallic shell, and extends beyond a forward end of the metallic shell a predetermined length L. The lock member has a pair of ears formed on opposite lateral sides thereof for engaging with corresponding cutouts of the metallic shell. A number of embossments are formed on the lock member for abutting against the fabric tape.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.